


Not Totally Useless

by Dancingsalome



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No plot, just smut for smut sakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Totally Useless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lexyhamilton (ohheichoumyheichou)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohheichoumyheichou/gifts).



> Beta-read by lexyhamilton.
> 
> Work-safe fanart can be found here: http://scripsi.livejournal.com/28126.html

Hook awoke slowly. First he thought that a fly had awoken him, and he listened for a while with closed eyes to hear if he could locate it. He had fallen asleep sitting upright in his bed, the empty bottle of rum lying beside him. In the stifling heat he had removed his clothes, but the hook was still strapped to his body, and the leather bindings dug into his skin in a very uncomfortable way. Perhaps he ought to get up and remove it. He had almost decided that it was time to move when he heard the faint buzzing coming closer and opened his eyes a sliver.

It wasn’t a fly, it was a fairy. Peter Pan’s own fairy Tinker Bell, if Hook was accurate. She was hovering above his body, watching it with evident interest. Hook remained still, watching her through his half-open eyes to see what she was up to. Suddenly she landed on his stomach, weighing next to nothing, though a tiny vibration made the spot she stood on noticeable. She walked a little up his chest, and then acted out a little balancing act on the leather strap that crossed it, bursting out in silent giggles. Then she danced down again, peeking into his navel, before she ventured even further down.

Hook took care not to move. He had never had the opportunity to closely study Tink before, and now he noted that she was really shaped as a full-grown woman, even if her size was just a few inches. Very shapely formed too- pity she was so small. Meanwhile Tink had noticed his cock that rested soft in the curly dark hair of his groin. Interested she went closer, and then she carefully poked it with her diminutive foot. The faint buzzing that she seemed to emenate constantly made the nudge quite exciting, and the cock moved a little as blood began to gather. Tink jumped back in surprise, but then she moved closer again.

Probing softly with her feet first, then she jumped up on it, giggling again as it started to grow bigger and harder. She climbed to the top of it, and Hook had to stifle a groan as the pleasant humming of her body aroused him. When half-raised the naughty fairy took the opportunity to use his cock as a slide, and the contact with her small bum made him even harder. He had to move soon, he felt, he needed to take care of his erection before it became unbearable. But the sight of the fairy playing with him made him unwilling to scare her away.

Then he got an idea. Tink was unaware that he was awake, and very quickly he lashed out his hand and managed to capture her. Holding her firmly but without crushing her, he rolled to his side. Carefully he used his hook to rip off her clothes so he could admire his naked body. Very womanly indeed- a splendid woman, actually, all soft curves. Even more carefully he held her against his pillow with the flat side of his hook. Tink’s face grew angry, and she tinkled at him in what was clearly a demand to be free, but Hook ignored that. Instead he grabbed his cock with his hand, and started to stroke himself as he drank in the fairy’s form with his eyes. It was indeed a pity that she had the wrong size. Then another idea struck him, and he let the tip of his tongue sweep over her breasts. Though so very small, he could feel her nipples harden, and he allowed himself to play with them with his tongue before he went further down. Tink tried to press her legs together, but he forced them apart, letting himself savour her taste. She taste like a woman should, and he began to move his hand faster. Her tinkling changed tune, and when he peeked at her face he saw that she was definitely not angry anymore. Being a fairy she had no room for more than one feeling at a time, and now she was clearly aroused. She blushed, and lifted her hips against his tongue, and Hook readily complied.

The taste of her grew stronger as she met her climax, and then Hook found his, rolling over on his back to milk every drop of pleasure out of himself. He forgot the fairy for a moment and she sprung free, flying high up to the ceiling. There she started out a long string of noise that sounded like cursewords to Hook, but he felt too lazy and content to bother with it.

“Fly away,” he said. “Get out before I swat you like a fly.”

As she disappeared though the open window he idly thought that he ought to have held on to her- she did know where Peter lived, after all. But feeling quite content he slipped back into sleep again, instead of fretting over it. The last thing he thought before his dreams claimed him was that even if fairies were silly creatures, they were not totally without use.

End


End file.
